


Huey Snaps

by guiltyaschanged



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angry Huey, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dad Donald, Duck Temper, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, McDuck Temper, Minor Angst, Parent Donald Duck, Pre-Canon, Seasonal, Sibling Love, The duke - Freeform, Winter, duck family - Freeform, houseboat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyaschanged/pseuds/guiltyaschanged
Summary: During a snowball fight, Huey lets his temper flare in order to protect his brothers.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Huey Snaps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a winter-y themed Ducktales story, since November means the holidays! :3
> 
> I've actually been meaning to write something like this for a while. But now we've very recently got more angry Huey in "The Split Sword of Swanstantine!" So, yay for character development! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy -

Winter Break had finally arrived, and the triplets intended to enjoy every second of it. They had woken up extra early - before their Uncle Donald was even awake!

But thanks to the rambunctious excitement of the boys, Donald was soon lumbering into the kitchen to make them some breakfast. 

“So, what are your plans for today?” he asked his nephews. The three of them were practically vibrating from bouncing in their seats. 

“To go out into the snow!” Dewey exclaimed joyfully. 

“Look! The harbor is beginning to freeze over!” Huey pointed out the houseboat window, observing the thin blue ice coating the bay. 

“I’m just psyched that we’re finally on break,” Louie shrugged. 

“Just remember to watch out for each other,” Donald reminded them, sliding warm pieces of toast onto their plates. “You could easily get hurt by slipping on the ice.”

“Don’t worry Uncle Donald! The JWG covers exactly what to do for all minor injuries. Oh, and how to use a tourniquet,” Huey piped up. 

While the three of them hastily ate breakfast, Donald gathered up their winter gear. It had been shoved into the depths of the closet, and was quite a chore to retrieve without sending the whole boat crashing down. 

Soon, Donald was sending his nephews away, each appropriately dressed in warm coats and hats. Although Louie had insisted on just wearing his hood. 

It was a winter wonderland outside; as if Duckburg had become a snow globe. Tiny little snowflakes were still falling from the pale blue sky, melting in the boys’ feathers. 

“Where to?” Louie asked, looking over Huey’s shoulders. The red triplet had unfurled a map of the city and was examining it. 

“Oooh! How about the park? I bet there’s a ton of snow there!” Dewey suggested.

“Sure! That sounds good,” Huey nodded.

“Onward!” Dewey proclaimed, running ahead of his brothers. 

Dewey was right, there were still mountains of snow at the park, and the place was miraculously untouched. 

Louie immediately launched himself into a nearby mound and started swimming through it. 

When Louie came up for air and started doing snow angels, Huey laughed and asked, “What’re you doing Louie?”

“Practicing!” he gasped. “I’m gonna swim like this in money someday, so,” Louie smiled. 

“Aw, cool, lemme try!” Dewey jumped in after him, and was sorely disappointed when he couldn’t swim as flawlessly as the youngest triplet. 

However, Dewey was quickly distracted. “I wonder how long I can sit here in the snow without my coat?”

“Not very long,” Huey raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds like a challenge!” Dewey immediately flung off his coat and fell back into the fluffy snow. 

“It wasn’t!” Huey called out, although his words fell on deaf ears.

Huey and Louie then began work on a snowman, although they had minimal supplies. 

“TWENTY-FIVE! TWENTY-SIX! TWENTY-SEVEN!” Dewey was still going. 

Huey and Louie took a step back to admire their finished snowman. “This guy’s pretty fly! And we built him pretty fast, too. Now all he needs is a name,” Louie admired. 

“How about Richard?” Huey asked. 

“Perfect! All hail Richard!” 

“ONE HUNDRED! ONE HUNDRED ONE! ONE HUNDRED-”

“Dewey, stop that! You’re going to get hypothermia!” Huey scolded. 

“Is it bad if I can’t feel my feet?” Dewey shivered.

“Yes!” Huey cried, exasperated. “Now  _ please  _ put your coat back on.”

A little while later, after Dewey had warmed up and stopped feeling numb, the triplets decided to build a snow fort. All in the good name of Richard the Snowman, they had proclaimed.

It became quite a massive project, made with tall, compact walls of snow blocks. The whole base had been centered around Richard. 

“This is like the fourth coolest thing we’ve ever done!” Dewey grinned.

“It’s much more spacious than the houseboat,” Louie commented, stretching out on a bed of snow he’d created. 

“A true testament to our craftsmanship,” Huey praised. 

Unfortunately, peace in the snow fort didn’t last long. A group of young beagles were approaching, and they didn’t look too happy. 

“Hey squirts, get lost. This is our turf,” one of them growled.

Louie didn’t hesitate and marched right out of the fort to face the intruders. “Oh yes, I’m sure you legally own this city park. But gentlemen, please. . . I’m here for a little negotiating.”

“I think we’ve seen these guys before at school. They’re real jerks,” Dewey whispered to Huey. Huey agreed, and the two came out to stand beside Louie. 

“Really?” the biggest beagle snorted. “Well I think it’s in yer best interests if you leave this fort to us. Before we ‘ave to get physical.”

“What’s the fun in that? I propose a snowball fight. Winner keeps the fort,” Louie leaned in for a handshake.

To Huey and Dewey’s surprise, the beagles actually went for it. The triplets retreated to their fort while the bullies swiftly built a wall to hide behind. 

“Looks like we’re in for a fight,” Dewey declared.

“Those guys are idiots, thinking they can come in here and steal our fort. But we can do it. Who doesn’t like a good underdog story, right?” Louie chuckled nervously. 

“We’ll be fine. But we’ve gotta work fast if we want to have enough snowballs between the three of us,” Huey replied, already rolling up a clump of snow.

About ten minutes later, the two groups were facing each other again. On one side, a burly group of beagle pups. On the other, three considerably smaller, identical ducklings. 

“Okay, we’ll go on my count!” Huey announced, snowball in hand. The triplets had stacked multiple piles of snowballs right outside the entrance of the snow fort.

“Three, two-”

Before Huey could finish, a beagle had already slammed a snowball into his face. Huey immediately fell backward. “Foul play,” he mumbled weakly through the snow. 

“This is war!” Dewey screamed, always one for theatrics.

Louie was a machine, barreling snowballs at rapid fire, and gleefully laughing when they hit their target. “For Richard!” he shouted.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie put up a good fight. But the beagles fought dirty. They were lucky none of them were getting seriously injured. Donald would be furious.

The snowballs were running out, and with no ammo, they’d be toast. Suddenly, an icy snowball hit Louie square in the chest. 

“Owww!” he wheezed, crumpling to the ground.

“Louie!” Huey and Dewey cried. 

Before either could react, Dewey had been hit by a vicious iceball too. 

“Dewey!” Huey yelped, feeling helpless. He didn’t know which brother to go to first. Even worse, he could feel his self-control slipping from his grasp as he watched the beagles mercilessly laugh at their expense. 

Then Huey let go, and unconsciously let a different part of himself take over. He began breathing heavily as his eyes turned red.

Dewey and Louie watched in awe as Huey ran to the beagles, and began relentlessly attacking them. The red duckling almost sounded feral as he screamed and stuffed snowballs down their opponents shirts. 

The beagles screeched under Huey’s rabid strikes, admitting defeat. “We surrender! Stop!” they howled. 

But Huey didn’t stop. He continued to rush at the beagles, flaunting the temper he’d inherited from his Uncle. Clearly, Huey only had one intention; to defend his brothers. 

It was only when the ragtag beagles went running off crying, did Huey finally calm down. 

“Dude! That was awesome!” Dewey exclaimed, as he and Louie reached Huey. 

Huey blinked, somewhat confused. “S-sorry,” he apologized. 

“Don’t be sorry! You just kicked butt!” Louie beamed, clapping his older brother on the back.

Dewey and Louie had seen this side of Huey before, although not very recently. Usually when he got this flared up, they were terrified. But this time it had been epic to witness their brother flip out.

“Yeah!” Dewey seconded. “You were like the Duke of Making a Mess!”

Huey shook his head, flustered. “I hate when I get like that. What if I hurt them?”

“Hurt them?” Louie scoffed. “All that matters is that you showed them who’s boss!”

“Be proud of it, bro! We won back the fort, and all thanks to you!” Dewey cheered, giving Huey a hug. 

Huey halfheartedly smiled. “I guess so,” he sighed.

What had Dewey called him? The Duke of Making a Mess? Perhaps that was better then what he’d been called before - broken Huey. 

Huey just didn’t know how to feel. This so-called Duke was the angry, violent side of him. And Huey didn’t want to be like that. It was against his morals.

But then again, letting his temper flare today had protected his brothers. And to Huey, that was what mattered most.


End file.
